1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultra high frequency transceiver with a self-testing facility.
2. Description of the prior art
A conventional ultra high frequency transceiver comprises substantially an ultra high frequency oscillator, a modulator, a mixer, a band-pass filter, and a demodulator.
In order to check whether the ultra high frequency transceiver is functioning normally or not, a pulse modulated signal of a given carrier frequency is fed from an antenna of the transceiver into the band-pass filter at the output of which a check is made to detect the presence of a failure within any circuit constituting the transceiver unit.
According to the conventional transceiver testing method, however, additional pulse modulating and ultra high frequency oscillating units are required to produce a pulse modulated signal of the same carrier frequency.
Therefore, if there are no such modulating and oscillating units, the presence of failure within any circuit constituting the transceiver unit could not be detected before communications begin with another transceiver station.